


Clussy

by p0rk



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alien Biology, Autofellatio, Fanart, Gen, I am so sorry everybody, Other, Tentacles, Traditional Media, Watercolors, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0rk/pseuds/p0rk
Summary: Londo's cloaca + body jewelryVery graphic watercolor painting, cursed image





	Clussy

**Author's Note:**

> additional image: http://i.imgur.com/qBo5Hbp.jpg
> 
> Sorry if this is too much for ao3!!!


End file.
